


All Desire

by the_purity_pen



Category: Billy Russo - Fandom, Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017), ben barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Kudos: 2





	All Desire

Head thrown back. Hand gripping the headboard. The other hand tossed and tangled into the hair of the man below you. Your hips writhed, moving as if the waves of the ocean were pushing and pulling you.

Billy’s tongue worked within you before he was suckling and tugging at your clit. He circled with his tongue and groaned when he was able to pull those sweet sounds from you again. Your thighs started to convulse around his head but his hands stayed planted firmly on your ass, massaging the flesh and pulling your cheeks apart.

“You know what your problem is? You never know when you shut up.”

“Says the one who always has his mouth running.”

“You better watch your tongue.”

“I have a better idea. Why don’t you put your mouth to some good use finally, huh?”

Your idea struck him hard and it’s why the moment you were straddling him on the bed, his hands gripped your hips and pulled you up and over his head. It took Billy no time to slide your dress up over your hips so he could mouth at your soaked panties.

You groaned and he chuckled in response. “All this for me?” he had questioned but didn’t give you time to quip back before he was pulling your panties aside and latching his mouth to your core. He had sucked greedily at your lower lips before circling your clit.

It had been minutes, possibly even an hour from that first contact of his mouth on your core. You didn’t know exactly the time that had passed, but what you did know was that your body was rearing towards yet another release. Billy’s grunts and groans coming from below you sent a spark straight through your spine.

Your hips moved faster as Billy moved one of his hands off your ass and into your aching core. The way you dripped onto his palm had him groaning before he was quickly filling you with two then three fingers while his mouth attached to your clit. His tongue worked the sensitive nub as if it were a hard candy and within moments, you were falling apart.

Both of your hands flew to the headboard, trying to hold yourself up as you cried out. “Billy!” His name fell from your lips as a chant, a prayer of sorts. The blinding pleasure that locked your thighs in a grip around his head only encouraged him to keep going.

You felt spent but he kept moving and your hips instinctively started to move to pull away from the overstimulation. Orgasm number five was taking its toll on your body and you were feeling sensitive. Billy didn’t let you move at first though, lapping at you until he had tasted every last bit.

Finally he moved his arm from around you and let you slide off of him. When you looked down at him, you saw the glistening wetness in his beard and you grinned wearily. “Made a mess there,” you pointed out as you leaned down to kiss him gently.

His hand came to the back of your head, caressing your head as he deepened the kiss, willing you to taste yourself on his tongue. The moment you did, you moaned softly and he chuckled into the kiss before pulling back.

“How’d I do?” he questioned, a shit-eating grin plastered over his lips. You narrowed your eyes and let your body roll into his on your side. Your hand came up to the side of his face, scratching lightly at his scruff.

“You did so good baby,” you cooed. You leaned over to kiss his chest, the scars adoring his skin getting special attention before he was pulling you in closer to snuggle in tighter.

“Guess my mouth has a good use then huh?”

You laughed and struck his chest lightly with your hand but his hand came over to cover it, stopping you from hitting him further. “Yeah, I guess it does,” you conceded before Billy leaned over to place a kiss on the top of your head.

It didn’t take long for either of you to fall asleep listening to the rhythmic breathing of each other. It also didn’t take long for you to wake up with the feeling of an approaching climax again…


End file.
